Hopeless crush
by pandabatman
Summary: Peridot has a crush on lapis. Jasper has lapis in her sights and peridot knows this. What will peridot do? Why is pearl so keen with being together with peridot. Mostly peridots pov
1. Chapter 1

I noticed her on my freshman year of high school. She caught my attention with her bright blue hair. Of course her hair wasn't natural but it looked that way. Halfway through freshman year by coincidence, she sat next to me at a pep rally.

So she decided to pass the time by talking to me. I found out that her name is lapis lazali and she was really nice , sweet plus really sarcastic. I also found out that she was interested in aquatic science. I felt this warm bubbling in my chest when talking to her, but decided to ignore it. After that interaction I never spoke to her again and the warm bubbling stopped.

I later found out we had the same lunch shifts. So , when jasper and i sit at our table, I look over to see her and her group. Evey time i looked at her, my head felt fuzzy and my insides felt warm. I also had this stupid fucking smile on my face when i looked.

I tried and failed to not make it obvious that I would steal glances at her. Jasper "the not as dumb as you think jock" would take notice and tried to see who i was looking at.

"Who you looking at peri"? I look away from the group to jasper and those bubbling feelings instantly died. I'm not saying jaspers ugly, its just our relationship is purely platonic.

"Pearl" i lied because obviously jasper had a thing for lapis.

"Going for the smart one aren't you peri"? Asshole, lapis is smart too you dumb fuck i thought.

"I just think that we have a lot in common ya know"? I shoved food in my mouth so i didn't have to speak anymore.

"I can see that, you both are fucking nerds. Also you both look like ya have a stick up your ass" jasper started laughing.

"Fuck you" i mumbled , food falling out of my mouth. "Ya want me to hook you guys up"? I started coughing hard from such a suggestion. I look over to lapis' group to find them staring at me. I blushed then bared my teeth growling at jasper.

"NO thank you jasper" I hushed out, i started to calm down. Slumping in my chair, dragging my hand through my hair.

"Besides, i wouldn't have a chance with her anyway" i said absentmindedly.

"Well, why the hell not" jasper huffed out.

"Well for starters pearl is basically all over a sophomore named rose and amethyst has a crush on pearl. Finally Garnet has a thing for both of them . So, chances are that they probably will all hook up before i even have a chance." Jasper looked befuddled. She looked to the group and back to me.

"How in the hell did you figure that out" i sighed "its all in the body language jasper, the love and acceptance they show each other is quite obvious." Jasper paused for a minute, taking the information all in until - "well what about lapis, what do you see in her"? I looked at lapis for a bit before facing jasper. "She notices the dynamic with her friends as i do but can't seem to fit in".

"Well, do i h-" whatever jasper had to say was smothered by the ringing bell. We cleaned up and started to head to our next class. She bumped me to get my attention. "What"? Jasper looked uncomfortable trying to form words.

"Do you think i have a chance with lapis"? I froze at the question, she stood in front of me waiting for my answer.

"I don't know" i said as i walk into class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring Ring Ring...

"Fucking finally' I said , packing up my stuff to head home. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it up and looked at the message .

J- Yo Shorty, ya coming to see our football game-

Shit, I forgot today was Friday. Also jaspers football game. I rolled up my jackets sleeves to see my watch. 4:00pm

P- What time does it start-

J- around 7:30 but there's also a pep rally at 4:30. If you're going to the rally head 2 the gym-

P- I'll go to them both, see ya-

J- Later nerd-

I snorted, leave it to jasper to want you to support her in games then insult you. I started heading towards the gym when I noticed a pom poms on the ground. "Damn cheerleaders" I mumbled out. I picked it up and went into the gym. Inside was insane, everyone was doing something. The band, cheer and dance where practicing, but I noticed pearl frantically searching for something and lapis trying to calm her down. As I walked closer , I could hear them talking.

"Pearl you need to calm down" lapis said putting both hands on pearls shoulders.

"I need to find them, they are really important " pearl said with tears in her eyes "ok ok calm down, I'll go look for them" lapis left to search after that.

I saw her leave then quickly advanced to pearl. Her back was to me, her mirror in hand trying to fix her makeup.

"Pearl"?

She turned around to face me, I barley heard her when she answered me back. I held out her pom poms. She seemed surprised.

"I heard you were looking for these and I found them outsi-" the rest of my sentence was cut off as pearl was hugging me, sobbing into my neck. She was crying out thank you's over and over.

"Alright that's enough" I coughed out. I pushed her off of me and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just that these pom poms are really important to me"

"How come"? I wiped her tears with my thumbs

"Rose gave them to me"

"Ah, I see. I'm glad that I got them back for you"

"Yeah" pearl smiled at me and I think she was blushing, must've been just me

"Seems you found them" I turned to see lapis walking towards us. I started getting warm in the face. I took my hands off of pearl like I've been burned.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to... um"?

"Peridot" lapis answered, I was mentally screaming and my heart was pounding. Lapis remembers my name.

"Yes peridot, thanks again for finding them" Pearl said

"It's no problem, Anyways I have to go. Bye pearl, bye lapis"

I basically ran away from them before they could reply. And the pep rally started. Everyone was screaming, throwing confetti. I just sat there starring at the cheerleaders, mostly lapis. Then the football players came out to join the insanity. The only players I knew of were #42 garnet, #35 amethyst, and finally #79 jasper. When rally finally finished, everyone left and I stayed behind to help clean the mess. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned to see lapis. I swear I felt my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach, she was too close to me. I took a step back cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Hello peridot, I was wondering if I could have your number"


	3. Chapter 3

I could still feel my face burning during the football game. 'Why did lapis ask for my number?' I thought to myself. It didn't make any sense as to why she would need it. I decided to pay attention to the game instead of thinking of Conspiracy theories. I look towards the score board 'Home: 49 Guest: 50.'

I sighed, I didn't really care for football but my only friend 'jasper' does. 'What I do for a friend' I sulked. The game was in its third quarter, and only had 5:00 minutes left of it. The band, cheerleaders and dance have 3rd quarter off, so a lot of them are around.

"Maybe I can ask someone to run me over with their car, which is more interesting than watching this" I said mostly to myself.

"Peri, you're a riot"! I turned my head, popping it to see pearl laughing. She holding her sides and wobbling towards me. My face heated up, I couldn't just keep my mouth shut could I?

"Hey pearl how's it going" I tried to play it cool

"Better now" pearl said as she sat down next to me.

"What happened"? I curiously asked

"Well do you know the homecoming game and dance is coming up"?

Ugh homecomings, if it wasn't bad enough that everyone comes to a stupid game but to also include a stupid school dance. I nodded to pearl telling I knew what she was talking about.

"Well, Rose and I were going to escort each other to both events but..." Pearl Trailed off.

"But what"? I asked looking at how her body language changes from relaxed to sadness and finally Anger. I could see her gripping tightly onto her cheerleader skirt.

"Some guy named Greg asked her to be his escort, and she agreed without telling me till now.

"Who is this Greg guy"?

"He's the bass guitar for the band" Pearl signed and pointed towards a student playing the guitar and whose hair was way too long for a guy.

"Wow, that guy looks pretty shabby"

"Right, but rose went with him and homecoming is next Friday. I don't have anyone to go with".

"What about garnet, amethyst or maybe lapis"

"Garnet and amethyst are escorting each other, but I think lapis is trying to ask jasper"

I froze for a bit hearing this information, Maybe lapis is trying to get close to me to get to jasper. I felt a familiar sting in my eyes and my throat closing up. I swallowed thickly. I dismissed those ugly thoughts and looked back to pearl.

"So what are you saying pearl"? I raised one of my eyebrows to her

"Well ...um" pearl started Blushing, messing with her skirt and palms

"Come on pearl"

"Would you accompany me to the game and dance"?

"Yes, I would love to pearl" I gave her a reassuring smile

"Lovely, I just need you contact information so we can plan this accordingly"

Pearl handed me her phone and handed it back when I was finished. After this exchange a buzzer went off. Pearl and I turned to see the score board, the third quarter was finished.

"I better go, don't want to get in trouble with my teacher"

"Ok, talk to you later pearl"

I saw pearl walk away and back in her post, I felt someone staring at me. I turned my gaze from pearl to see lapis looking at me. But once our eyes met, she looked away.

'Hmm, I wonder what that was about'

Once again I lost myself staring at the field waiting for the game to end.


	4. Chapter 4

We won the game that night, and jasper made me walk home.

'Damn prick, just because i wasn't screaming my damn head off like the cheerleaders'

Its been two days since then

ugh Sundays

As it turns out, lapis WAS using me to get info on jasper. i cried a bit then broke some shit but I'm ok now. I think...

Enough talk about how great my life is, lets move on to more important matters.

Pearl texted me to be ready around 9:00 am and asked for my address.

For what? I don't know but I'll find out.

I looked at my wall clock to see that it was 7:57am. 'Jesus, who'd be up at this hour,

oh right. ...me' i smelled myself to see if i needed a shower.

'Yes, yes i do' I cringed while looking at what i had on and if it was appropriate for today. 'Spongebob square pants boxers and a green sports bra' 'could i go like this.?...

nahhhh'.

I moved myself to the edge of my bed and attached my prosthetic leg. I got up and grabbed a towel to take a much needed shower.

Bam

Trip

And fall

Oh no,Peridot fucking Dimond had to bump into her desk to just fall on her ass tripping over her damn towel.

'What a perfect fucking morning'. I lunged up again and massaged my bruised ass. When I was finally done with my morning was 8:30 a.m. So I sat down on a chair facing my large mirror trying to figure out my hair.

It looked like a 12 year olds first attempt at a mohawk, I got my towel and started rubbing my hair fiercely to take a different angle. It looked slightly better after that , I gathered my clothes together. I couldn't decide if I wanted to look like a shut in or god damn slut.

"ah fuck it. Pearl won't care"

I threw on a black tank top and a green hoodie , black skinny jeans with a green belt. I put my checkered green and black vans near my bed, since I wasn't leaving yet. I spent the rest of my time laying on my bed staring at my Shia LaBeouf "just do it poster" .

Finally my phone started to ring, i jump up and grabbed it off my desk.

"Yello"?

"Peridot"?

"Yes, pearl"?

"I'm outside when your ready"

"Ok, I'll be right out"

I hanged up the phone and put my shoes on, i went into the kitchen for my house keys. When, I grabbed them off counter i noticed a sticky note.

'Working late tonight don't wait up. Your old enough to feed yourself

\- sincerely Joann diamond'

'I swear she treats me more like a co-worker then a daughter'

I sighed then exited my home locking the door behind me, I turned around to see pearl in her white van. I walked around to the passenger side , once inside, i looked at pearl. Who in fact was blushing and glancing at me.

"Nice car" i sarcastically said

"Shut up"

Then we drove off


	5. Chapter 5

We drove for a while before I asked the big question

"Where are we going"? I asked while staring out the window

"Well, we are going to acquire outfits to match during this week"

"What's happening next week"?

"Don't you know Peridot?" pearl asked while looking at me bewildered

"No, unlike you i don't have a bunch of friends to inform me of school events. The only thing i know about is the homecoming this Friday and the dance on Saturday". I huffed out, arms crossed

Pearl glanced at me then continued l

"The spirit committee made this whole week 'dress up week' "pearl finished using quotation mark gestures with her fingers.

"What does that even mean?" I said jadedly

"It means that the committee gives us a theme and we try our best to fit the description"

"so what is tomorrows theme?"

"hold on I have the list for the week" after she said that, pearl reached for her purse which was under her car seat. I was holding onto my seat belt in fear, the lower she went the more the car swerved.

"Pearl!, You're going to kill us"!

"I'm not, just give me a second" when she finally got the paper a car almost hit us. Pearl hastily steered away just before it did.

I slumped in my chair heart pumping and fear dispending.

'we almost died' i calmed my rapid breathing and looked at pearl. She was in a worse state then i was. She was breathing hard and her left hand was gripping the wheel ,her right gripping the arm rest.

I also saw that she was shaking. I grabbed her hand from the arm rest and held on to it for the rest of the car ride.

'I'm done with today and its not even lumch time yet.' I looked at pearl for a second then back to the road.

I signed 'today can't get any worse then this am i right?'

Peridot won't realize till later tthat she jinxed herself.

( I'm so sorry for not updating soon my lovely readers. I promise not to abandoned this story here)

(Also tell me what you think of it so far)


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl and I were still holding hands while in the mall. I don't know how that happened either so don't freaking asks. Going into a store, pearl explained this place had what we needed for Mondays theme. Walking around the store, I was reading the list that the spirit community handed out when I noticed something.

"I feel like the spirit community is bullshitting us"

"How so?" pearl asked

"Look at the paper pearl, it just says collage on Monday. What does that even mean?" I raised my hands in the air. Looking at my right hand, I was reminded that I was STILL holding pearls hand. I looked away red in the cheeks as pearl talked

"I'd assume it would mean that we dress in attire that constitutes towards collage"

I let pearls words swim in my head for a minute

"So basically a frat boy"?

"Not necessarily but...yes"

We bought some stuff here and there for this week and got some lunch. We headed towards GameStop, pearl wasn't to found of this but I convinced her to go with me.

' I wonder if they have fallout 4' we looked around the store for a bit , payed for dead island riptide and fallout 4. When we were about to leave someone tugged my left jacket sleeve, jerking back pearl and me. I turned around to see...

"Hello peri"

"Lapis! Hi, it's... uh...been awhile since we last spoken" I scratched the back of my neck, hopping to cool my nerves and burning face. Pearl was clinging on to my right arm looking...threatened? Just before lapis could say anymore jasper walked towards her side with a bunch of different games and a confused face.

"Lapis is this the game you wanted" jasper said holding up a bunch of call of duty games

"No, jasper I was looking for the wolf among us for the Xbox 360" lapis said with a clearly dissatisfied face. Jasper finally looked at me; her face seemed to brighten when she saw me.

"Peridot, I'm so glad you're here. Could help me find what lapis is looking for" jasper was practically begging for help.

"We were just about to leave" Pearl said while she held my arm tighter. Lapis saw pearls ministrations frowned, jasper looked at lapis confused.

"it'll just take a second, wait for me outside ok" I said all that while unraveling pearl's arms from mine. Pearl seemed to not like my decision, so she started to pout.

"Don't be like that, I'll be right back" I kissed one of her palms making her blush.

"Alright fine" pearl huffed and turned around

"Great! Let's go" lapis yelled and grabbed my hand dragging me off.

Meanwhile with pearl and jasper

They were both standing outside the store arms crossed.

"So how ya doing with peridork"?

"It's Peridot, and were doing just fine. What about you and lapis"? Pearl eyed jasper

"Fine fine" jasper muttered out

Awkward silence

Until both of them saw lapis hugging Peridot to death, both of them growled, scaring the other.

When lapis and I emerged from the store, we saw a fuming pearl and jasper

"Uh, guys what's wrong"? I nervously asked

""Nothing!"" Pearl and jasper growled out in sync. Both of them started to drag off their respective partners.

"Um, OK bye lapis" I turned my head around to address her. Lapis couldn't respond so she waved at me.

The car ride back with pearl was pretty awkward

(tell me how i'm doing and if i should continue)


	7. Chapter 7

Dicen que por las noches

No mas se le iba en puro llorar;

Dicen que no comia,

No mas se le iba en puro tomar.

Juran que el mismo cielo

Se estremecia al oir su llanto,

Como sufría por ella,

Y hasta en su muerte la fue llamando:

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay cantaba,

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay gemia,

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay cantaba,

De pasion mortal moria.

Que una paloma triste

Muy de mañana le va a cantar

A la casita sola -(Click)

'You know its kinda depressing to wake up to sad love songs' eyes still closed , I stretched like a starfish first then sat up.

"Especially in Spanish" Reattaching my prosthetic leg, I went and did my morning routines. I looked at the calendar which had the list pinned on it. Today's Wednesday which means looking at the list...it said Pixar vs. Disney.

"How fun" Pearl picked WALL-E from Pixar. So I'd dress like wall-e and she eve.

'Kinda ironic thinking about it now, since I'm 20% robot because of my leg' I put on a shirt that looked like wall-e's buttons and battery. Brown pants and grey shoes.

Walking into the kitchen I saw a plate of eggs and potatoes on the table with a note next to it. Going towards the table and picking up the note it read:

I'm going on a business trip; I will be back next Friday. You can take care of yourself till than can't you?

\- Sincerely Joann Diamond

"That's really weird, she's never made me breakfast for me before "I decided not to fret about it and just dug into the meal. After I was done, I washed the dishes, grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Locking the door behind me, I walk just a few feet to the right towards my garage door. Opening it with a button key the door raised up to reveal a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle it was a black and green stripped Yamaha.

'I don't really drive it anymore, but now is the time to show it off' I pushed it out of the garage and closed it. Hoisting myself on it, I turned it on to feel the familiar vibrations of the cycle.

'Ah memories' I took out my phone and ear buds, putting one ear bud in and my phone in my jacket pocket. Lastly I strapped on my green neon helmet before driving off.

 _ **When I look in your eyes**_

 _ **I can see the wisdom of the world**_

 _ **In your eyes**_

 _ **I see the sadness of a thousand goodbyes**_

 _ **When I look in your eyes**_

 _ **And it is no surprise**_

 _ **To see the softness of the moon**_

 _ **In your eyes the gentle sparkle of the stars in your eyes**_

 _ **When I look in your eyes**_

'Man why is my music so depressing today' I pressed a button on my phone change songs.

For the rest of the ride I listened to 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor

/time skip/

Driving into the school parking I saw a lot of heads turn to look at me, jaws dropping.

'Man don't they have anything better to do' I sighed. I parked my bike and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Peridot"! I stopped and turned around to see pearl. She was in a white dress with the same colored gloves and shoes. She also had blue see through glasses.

"Good morning pearl, I must say you're looking quite beautiful today" I winked at her causing her to blush. We talked for a while till her friends showed up.

"Let me guess the beauty and the beast" I said while pointed at garnet who wore a yellow dress and amethyst that had a bunch of fur on her.

"Aw what how'd you figure that out"? Amethyst asked clearly frustrated that someone knew what they were so quickly

"It wasn't that hard, really" I said nonchalantly

"well whatever" amethyst rolled her eyes at me

We hanged around the cafeteria doing nothing. I looked around a saw jasper and lapis walking our way. I turned fully around to greet them, pearl and her friends soon followed my lead.

"Good morning peri"! Lapis yelled out, she was about to give me a hug before pearl intercepted it.

"Good morning to you lapis how are you?" Pearl said patting lapis on the back.

"Perfect" lapis huffed out

I shuffled away from them, standing near jasper.

"Good morning jasper"

"Morning" jasper grunted out

"So did you get yourself out of bed today or what"?

"Nah, that little pipsqueak banged at my door till I got up" jasper rubbed her eyes for emphases

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you wanted her to bang you instead of the door. Am I right" I grinned at her when she started to blush

"You're not completely wrong" jasper muttered out

"Gross, anyway what are you supposed to be dressed as"? I asked

Jasper was dressed in a white an black stripped shirt, white pants, white shoes, white gloves and red see through glasses.

"Lapis didn't want to dress like the main characters of any movie. So we dressed as the side characters form wall-e"

"Then which character are you, I'm wall-e and pearl is eve from that movie"'

Jasper started laughing really hard distracting pearl and lapis from their little cat fight.

"Jasper what the hell's wrong with you"? I grumbled not understanding what was so funny.

Lapis started pity punching jasper on the arm to get here to stop laughing

"Ok ok , I'm good" jasper holding her arms in surrender

"What was so funny jasper" lapis asked

"Well you, I, peridot and pearl are all wall-e characters"

"aaaannnnddddd"? lapis said not seeing jaspers point

"I'm dressed as the ships computer and peridork is wall-e….." jasper looked at me grinning

Lapis and pearl were confused, but I knew what she was talking about. I crossed my arms glaring at jasper.

"I don't understand" lapis finally said, jasper kept grinning

"it means I'm the one that destroys peridork" jasper laughed out , she head locked be and rubbed her knuckles on my head. Suddenly pearl separated us and grabbed my arm pulling me away from jasper.

"But I'm the one who repairs her" pearl growled put

The tension grew thick to the point even amethyst was uncomfortable, just at the right time the bell rang signaling the start of school.

"Let's go to glass" pearl lead me to the doors of the cafeteria, she stopped and looked at jasper.

"And jasper"

"y-yes" jasper was scared shitless at the way pearl looked at her at that moment.

"Her name is peridot" and with that we left to our first period.

I signed 'man that could have gone way worse, I'm glad that she stood up for me. But man she turned bat shit scary in two seconds. I got to talk to her later about this attitude'

The rest of the day went by without anything else happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was Thursday and I was sitting in my last class for the day, which happened to be my favorite.

Anatomy/physiology

I know it seems weird to have a strange fixation on the human body, but it just seems so cool. Learning about what's inside us and how it works just makes people all the more beautiful. My mind began to wander to pearl's petite figure and how you could just wrap your arms around her twice. The image I created in my head started to morph, instead of pearl in my arms it was lapis. Her face was so close to mine that I could jus-(rinnnggggg)!

I jumped a little bit in my seat when the bell rang disturbing my thoughts. When realizing what I just fantasied, I went beat red. I shot up hastily from my seat to pack up my things, I was so lost in thought that I did not detect someone coming towards me.

"hey peri" I jumped out of my skin, hoping to goodness that wasn't who I thought it was. I slowly turned around, signing in relief that it was just jasper.

"come on peridot, we don't have all day." Jasper started to leave the room

"jasper, could you do me a favor"? I asked making jasper stop walking

"what's the favor"? jasper looked at me suspiciously

"slap me"

…..

"what!?" jasper yelled out not believing what I just said. She looked around seeing if anyone heard her. Luckily there weren't many people in my honors class.

"you heard me" not understanding what the big deal was

"but why"?

"I just need to get some gunk out of my head" 'that gunk being lapis' .

Jasper stared at me for a while, signed then raised her left hand.

"are you sure"? jasper asked one last time

"do your worst" I grinned at her and she grinned back

In my side vision I could see someone peeking in the door way. Before I could get a good look at the person, jasper smacked me right across the face. My face burned from the smack and I could feel myself tearing up.

'fuck that hurt' I put my hand to my cheek, I looked back to jasper and smirked

"is your hand ok" I teasingly asked jasper

We both broke out into laughter while everyone was staring at us like a couple of weirdos. After we calmed down, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door with jasper. We walked in silence for a bit till,

"I just remembered something" jasper said

"what"?

"the football team, dance, cheer and band have a runway practice for homecoming tomorrow."

"and this concerns me how"? I asked not seeing a reason for me to care

"well aren't you escorting pearl"?

"shit" I hissed out, completely forgetting about my agreement with pearl.

"we better get to the football field then" jasper said before walking towards the field.

(Time skip)

When we arrived at the field, I saw pearl and her group of friends on a bench. Walking to them with jasper in haul. One by one they started to notice us heading their way. Pearl got up to great me, her smile on seeing me turned into look of concern.

"Peridot what happened to your face"?!

'what's wrong with my face'? I questioned myself before turning to jasper showing confusion in my eyes. She looked at me and started laughing, lapis marched towards jasper and punched her in the stomach making her fall to the ground coughing instead of laughing.

I was still confused on what was going on, amethyst saw my confusion and dug into her bag pulling out a hand mirror. I could tell she was trying to contain her laughter when handing me the mirror. Lining the mirror towards my face, I saw a large red handprint on my right cheek.

"so what did happen to your face"? Garnet asked

"I asked my friend to slap me back to reality "I simply said

"why"? lapis asked

"because I was too far into an immoral train of thought" which is true since I shouldn't be thinking about people like that in the first place.

"where you thinking about getting it on with someone during class"? Amethyst nudged her elbow at my side

"Amethyst that is very inappropriate"! pearl yelled

"what! It's just an innocent question" I rolled my eyes at amethyst words, 'innocent my ass'

"ugh" pearl stomped away with a blush adoring her cheeks. My eyes drifted back to the hand mirror

'I may not feel the mark anymore but it sure as hell does show' I rubbed at it hopefully it would go away in an instant. Pearl came back and up to me giving me a cold water bottle, before I could question her on it she said it was for the mark on my face.

"thank you pearl; your very kind" I smiled at her and held the water bottle on my cheek. Pearl beamed at the praise and started talking to Rose about something I really don't care about. I sauntered towards the benches and sat near amethyst, handing back her mirror. I stared at the field were many people hanged around, practice didn't start till 5:00 as I heard from jasper.

I looked at amethyst or more like her hair, it looked nice even if half her hair was shaven off. I messed with my hair, which was thick and puffy not in the least attractive.

"hey amethyst"?

"hmm"?

"where do you get your hair done, it looks really nice" I smoothly asked

"I do it myself, why thinking of getting your hair did"? she eyed my crow's nest of hair

"yeah I am, how could you tell"? I asked sarcastically

"give me your phone real quick" amethyst held out her palm really expecting me to hand her my phone. I reluctantly did but as soon as I did, amethyst was typing on the thing nonstop. When she handed it back to me, I saw 2 new numbers with bio information on it. The first number added was of course amethyst with a beer and confetti icon at the end of her name, the second was surprisingly Garnets number with a glasses icon at the end of her name.

Both contacts had their birthday added to my phones calendar. June 4th was amethyst and garnets November 29th.

"it's really sad that you only have four numbers on your phone" amethyst was laughing at my appareling sad social life.

"six now that you think about it, but why did you put yours and garnets number in my phone?" that shut her up but she was still fucking smirking at me

"well you need my number so you can get directions to my house for your much needed make over" she started playing with my hair to effaces what she meant. I swatted her hand away before it got tangled in my hair.

"and garnets"?

"if I don't answer my phone, she'll answer hers." Amethyst simply said

"and why give me a makeover"

"I wanted to do something nice for the less fortunate" her answer didn't seem truthful but it still stung on what she said. I hit her with my arm showing my displeasure which got me a giggle from her.

"so when would we have time for this makeover" I asked

"how about after the game tomorrow, you could sleep over my house and on Saturday I help you prepare for the dance".

"so, I'm still going to look like this for the homecoming game"

"nobody's gonna stare at you, unless you get picked for the homecoming court"

"court"? I had absolutely no idea on what the hell she's talking about

"you know when students vote for who will be the king and queen, prince and princess, duke and duchess" she looked at me and saw how lost I was in this one sided conversation.

"where were you last year" she asked seeing how everybody learns this freshman year

"I don't know but I didn't go to homecoming last year" I remember how my mother took me a week before homecoming on one of her business trips to learn how to be a true diamond CEO.

"well, since we are sophomores duke and duchess will be our category."

"I probably didn't get voted for anyway" I said dismissing the possibility's that I would.

"anything's possible" was the last thing amethyst said before the coach called out for runway practice.

(i hope you guys didn't forget about me, i was away cause my computer got stolen. but now i'm back in action. tell me if you want me to continue)


	9. Chapter 9

The school day couldn't have ended fast enough. Pearl and I agreed to meet each other at the game. I looked around in my closet to see if anything looked nice enough to wear to the game. I only had joggers, big t-shirts and tank tops with didn't scream 'nice'.

I did the only logical thing and went into my dad's room. as I entered the room, it was covered in dust. It looked as though someone hadn't been in here for years and nobody did considering my mom threw him out of the house a long time ago. I wasn't old enough to retain memories of my dad but I knew he was the one responsible for what happened to me.

As I was going through his dresser, I couldn't help but notice a photo that was on top of the dresser. Taking the photo, I saw that it was him and my mom both with happy faces. 'I wonder why he did it' setting the photo down, I continued with my search for clothes.

I was successful to find black slacks, black dress shoes with black socks, a black belt and finally a white button up dress shirt. Before leaving the room, I took one last look at the photo of my parents. When I got back to my room, I set the clothes on the bed and heading into the shower.

(a few minutes later)

Coming back into my room naked cause like a stupid, I forgot to bring my underwear with me. I looked in my dresser to find three choices family guy boxers, pink poca dot boxers, and lastly Simson boxers.

'I should really do some laundry' I put on the family guy boxers and a red bra along with all the clothes I set out, when I finished, I faced the mirror.

'I look good' I said while doing various of poses. I sat in front of my mirror, brush and gel bottle in my hand. I put about a quarter of gel in my hair and brushed it back, I repeated the action at least twice for my hair to stay slicked back. I glanced at the mirror one more time before grabbing my keys and leather jacket, then out the door.

(at the football field)

I parking my bike and heading towards the stands, on my way over there I kept seeing girls from my school looking at me blushing and giggling.

'Is there something on my face?' I continued my way to the bleachers instantly spotting pearl

"hey pearl" I said as I walked up to her.

"your late, where…were…...you" her voiced seemed to die off as she stared at me, I could see the redness appearing on her cheeks and I couldn't help but find it cute.

"pearl what's wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face. Pearl coughed trying to hide her embarrassment for ogling me.

"nothing" she was not looking me in the eye when she said this and that bothered me. I put my hands on her shoulders compelling her attention on me.

"Pearl, you have to tell me what's wrong" I was worried, did I do something wrong. maybe, I offended her.

"it's just… that…. you look really nice" I started laughing which made her pout.

"was that all that was bothering you"? I teasingly ask, pearl hit me on the arm with her hand for that. We sat on the benches enjoying the presence of each other and watching the game in front of us.

When half time rolled around, we had to go towards the 50 half mark on the field in alphabetic order. Everyone was hand in hand and I notice that pearl was hesitating on whether or not to grab my hand. So, I grabbed hers and gave her the best encouraging smile I could muster. the announcer started calling out names and I didn't really pay attention till it was our turn.

"Pearl Collins and her escort Peridot Diamond" that was our que to walk up to a person with a camera, take pictures and head towards our friends that went before us. We were all on the sidelines of the field talking. Amethyst waved for my attention

"you know how to clean up, peridot" she said with a grin

"thank you" I meekly said before starting up a conversation with Garnet.

When rose and greg came and joined us, they were still holding hands. I could feel pearl gripping my hand slightly tighter; I massaged the small hand I was holding. Slowly but surely pearls grip on my hand lessened.

When the runway thing was done, the announcer started speaking about who won a place in the homecoming court. I didn't really know the seniors so the names for king and queen fell on deaf ears. I did hear that the prince and princess were rose and Greg; I patted pearl on the back knowing that she was angry at the predicament. I just hoped nothing else bad happens for I fear for pearls health.

"now for the moment of truth" I rolled my eyes at the announcer's pathetic attempt to sound interesting.

"lapis lazuli for duchess"!

I lazily clapped as lapis went to receive her sash and crown, I could tell that pearl was disappointed for not winning the position. I was about to leave the field with pearl until I heard something that shocked me to my core.

"Peridot Diamond for Duke"!

People were clapping and pushing me towards the middle of the field with the rest of the court. Everything was a blur until the sash plus crown being put on me and lapis holding my hand. I could feel pearl and jasper's angry stares.

"You look nice" I looked at her and guess what; just guess….She was fucking blushing! I could have jumped for joy at this reaction from her. But I looked back to see pearls angry stare and all I could say was.

"shit"

(ok here it is sorry i took so long

 **aprildelo** **a** to answer your question, yes a burguler broke into my car and stole my computer thank you for caring.

please read and review guys)

 **pandabatman out**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was blur and before I knew it I was in front of Amethyst house. Of course I went back to my place to get my stuff for the sleep over. I also switched vehicles to something more appropriate for tomorrow.

Parking my 2015 Ford Focus St in front of Amethysts house, I could see her waving at me from the front door.

"you really like green" was the first thing she said as I exited the car.

"is a nice color" I defended, slinging my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"the color of vomit" I sighed, one could not win an argument with amethyst without getting a headache. I started walking towards her front door, surprised that she was already inside the house.

"come on get inside before I lock you out" she yelled as she went inside. I rolled my eyes and followed her inside. Making sure that I locked the door, I turned around to see what was instore for me.

'garnet and pearl said her house was dirty' I said, looking around not finding anything out of the ordinary. I looked at one of many pictures lining the wall to see amethyst and her big family with smiles full of love. I stared at the picture longingly... for I was not blessed to have any siblings.

"My rooms upstairs" I saw amethysts throw her stuff all over the stairs. As I followed after her into her room, I witnessed the most terrifying thing in my life. Clothes and clothes all around her room, I had to be careful of where I stepped fearing that I would step on old food she had laying around.

"just throw your stuff anywhere you like" she jumped on her bed and instantly wrapped herself in blankets. I looked around to see a purple bean bag, walking towards it I set my bag down to the side of the bean bag and fell back on it. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"where are your folks"? I asked the most reasonable questions, since this house was completely empty.

"my parents are on their…...uh…...forth….no fifth honeymoon" she looked a little distraught with her own answer. I blinked owlishly at her, my own parents didn't even make it to their first honeymoon with all the work that had to be done at the company. So, hearing about other parents going on a fifth was quite surprising.

"what about your siblings?" I remember there being like ten other kids in that photo I saw and not including amethyst.

"eh, they all are already grown up. Some in collage or starting their own families. I'm the youngest out of eleven. So, no surprise there that I'm still living with my parents"

"and they trust in you to be by yourself?" I asked not believing that amethysts was left by herself. Well I couldn't say much cause I was in the exact same situation as her.

"well as long as I don't throw a huge party again like last year, I should be fine. And besides parents tend to be more lenient with their youngest."

I was about to ask more questions about her before she cut me off

"let's stop talking about my life and more into yours" she purred, I know what she's talking about

"my life isn't all that interestin-

"COME ON! Didn't you see the way pearl reacted when you won duke!" I sighed, I knew perfectly well how she reacted. When I got back to the edge of the football field, she yelled right in my face about god knows what and left before I could tell her anything on my behalf.

"yes I did, but I can tell you for sure that I did nothing to win that position" I tried to defend myself.

"yeah, I think pearl knows that to and she'll probably apologize later tonight"

"I just don't understand why she would be so mad at me?" I kept thinking about the possibilities of what I unknowingly did to offend her.

"you really don't know anything about the homecoming court, do you" amethysts mockingly asked

"enlighten me" I asked because seriously, I'm pretty fucking tired not knowing shit like this

"well the first slow dance is for the homecoming court, afterwards everyone can join in"

"is it like that movie with Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ball bullshit" amethyst started laughing which turned into snorting. Then I started laughing, we kept at it till it settled to mere chuckles between me and her.

"you're such a nerd, bringing up harry potter" I could not roll my eyes back any farther with her statement.

"but is it like that though" I asked seriously this time

"yeah, it is"

"this sucks!" I put my hands on my face and screamed

"sucks to be you" amethyst said while looking at her nails, she tried to look disinterested but the smirk on her face told me that she was making fun of me in her head.

I huffed, I hated being put in difficult and awkward situations and avoided being put on the spot as much as I could. if pearl didn't want to go with me then I wouldn't have to go at all, no date=no dance. I beamed at the possibility of me not going. Before I could continue this train of thought, my phone started to ring.

"hello"?

"yes, um…. hello peridot its pearl" amethyst ears perked up at the sound of pearls voice

"anyway I just want to apologize for my actions at the game" I could hear her embarrassment from the phone. I looked at amethyst and she as grinning at me, giving me a thumbs up.

"and I wanted to know if you still want to be my date for the dance tomorrow" her voice was cracking and I didn't have the heart to turn her down.

"I would love to pearl" I looked at amethyst, she gave me a wicked grin.

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow" before she could hang up a loud moan echoed around the room. It was deathly silent after that, I looked at amethyst angrily and I was about to yell at her but pearls voice spoke out before I could.

"peridot what was that?" I could not tell how pearl was feeling at this point but hopefully she was calm.

"it's nothing, amet-

"Oh gOd peri, more!" amethyst cried out, my cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"GOTTA GO PEARL BYE!" I screamed and hanged up before turning to amethyst

"AMETHYST WHAT THE HELL"? I screamed out, all she did was laugh at me like a maniac.

"ugh I can't believe you just did that" I sighed

"it fine its fine" amethyst said while waving her hand at me

"whatever" I was tired from today's events, so I closed my eyes and fell in a dreamless sleep.

 **(** **lucidarlanna** i just want to thank you for the interesting reviews, what you said to me made more determined to get chapters posted faster.

thank you all for your support and hope you enjoy.

 **pandabaman out)**


	11. Chapter 11

darkness

That's all there was around me, I looked all over and continued to see it. Then suddenly the darkness shifted placing me on a side walk during the night. I scanned my surroundings, looking for any clues to tell where I was. The scenery around me looked like a bad horror movie in the making.

I could see a figure walking around my side vision; as I turn to look at the figure, it was standing under a street light. The light was bright enough to see the facial features of the now prominent person.

"pearl"? I hesitantly called out, I was close enough to tell that it was her, but I was still far enough to not be able to see her eyes.

'Is she ignoring me' I questioned, pearl was faced towards the road, and I couldn't comprehend on how she was feeling.

She started to walk across the road heading towards the other side; I started jogging to catch up to her. As I was running I noticed that no matter how much I ran, I wasn't getting any closer. I bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Pearl"! I yelled out to her, this time she stopped at the middle of the road and turned roughly to look at me. She was frowning at the ground. Eyes glazed over as if she wasn't really there.

'Why does she look like this' for some reason I was now able to get closer to her, as I was approaching her , I noticed that she looked raggedy . Her eyes were blood shot and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

'She's been crying' I looked at her sadly , Slowly I raised my arms out to her, taking her hands in mine; I bent a little pleading for her to look me in the eyes.

"Pearl what's wrong" she rose her head and faced the never ending road; her eyes were staring intensely at the darkness, following her line of sight two lights appeared. Out of now where an eighteen wheeler started driving fast towards us. My eyes went wide and I immediately pushed pearl out of the way.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw pearl looming over me, her empty eyes were staring into my soul. Her hands were cupping my face and I could feel droplets of water fall on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry" was the last thing I heard before everything went dark…

(cut)

…"EARTH TO PERIDOT"! I jumped alert to see amethyst over me. She had an annoyed look on her face. When she finally got me to wake up, she walked away from her position before me.

"man it took forever to wake you up, I'm not even that bad." She grumbled while looking for something in one of her mess piles.

"Sorry…...I just haven't slept so well in a long time" and it wasn't a lie, besides the nightmare I slept for a good 8 hours, probably. Usually I would wake up in the middle of the night for no damn reason and couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how much I tried.

'Oh and believe me, I've tried' I thought to myself, remembering when I tried every trick in the book to fall back to sleep.

"that's great an' all but why are you so sweaty"? She stopped her search to look at me with one eyebrow raised. Clearly she didn't believe in any of my bullshit.

I looked down at my hoodie to find it drenched with sweat. it made me look like a malnourished thirteen-year-old kid, who's just had their first dodge ball match against jasper.

"I just had a bad dream" I signed out, just now realizing my prosthetic leg was throbbing painfully.

"about"? she finally found what she was looking for, a little purple bag. She walked towards her dresser and set it down.

"I was run over by an eighteen wheeler" I decided not to mention pearl for the unknown reaction it might get from her.

There was silence in the room, I rubbed my leg, praying for the pain to be over soon. Amethyst glanced at me, making a 'continue' gesture with her hands.

"It just seemed so real" I knitted my brows looking at nothing but the floor, anxiety was already starting to build in my chest.

'Why was pearl there? Does this mean anything?' I was so lost in thought that I didn't feel amethyst put her hand on my shoulder, the short Latina was looking at me with a kinship sort of understanding.

"Hey it's all right, like you said it was only a dream" she ruffled my hair playfully and sashayed back to the dresser. When I felt calm enough, I asked amethyst what time it was.

"Its 9 in the morning" she said while she brushed her hair. Actually it looks more like a war with her VS hair.

"Why are we up so early" I complained, my leg still hurt no matter how much I discreetly massaged it.

'god damn phantom pain' I nervously looked towards amethyst hoping she didn't notice my constant massaging.

"We need all the time we can get to prepare for the spectacular dance" she said the last part with evident sarcasm. Even now she was still fighting her massive hair.

I grabbed the duffel bag from my side and laid it on my lap, opening it I got out a smaller plastic bag that had my everyday necessities.

"Can I borrow your shower?"

"I don't know, can you?" she sneered at me

I growled at her, I reluctantly got up from the chair and wobbled towards the bathroom. Stripping down to nothing, I looked at my prosthetic leg.

"if I wasn't in pain right know I'd appreciate the fact that your water proof "I said while pointing at it.

(cut)

Looking into the mirror I took out my brown colored contacts and replaced them with a pair of black thin framed glasses. When I could see the mirror again, I looked at myself in disgust. The color of my eyes were green like Dean Winchester's from supernatural. Anybody would squeal out in joy to have beautiful eyes like Dean Winchester. But all I could see was another reminder of my father.

The day my mom kicked out my father, she couldn't even look at me. at first I thought she was guilty for kicking out the only male role model I had. But later on, I realized that she **_refused_** to look at me, because my eyes were like his and it always unsettled her.

From that day onward, I started to wear colored contacts, just so she could look at me again without that appalled look in her eyes.

With one more glance at the mirror, I left the bathroom.

(cut)

Walking back into amethyst room, amethyst looked at me and started gawking.

"what" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under her stare.

"dude, your eyes" she blurted out while pointing at her own eyes

"What about them" as if a reflex I tried to cover my eyes with my hands.

"They look so cool! Just think on how pearl will react when she sees them" amethysts were grinning wickedly.

I started to consider her words, what _would_ pearl think about my eyes?

I shook my head to get rid of the question. I never really cared on how others thought of me, so why change now?

"why did you take out your color contacts anyway?" amethyst asked

"I forgot to take them off the night before and my eyes were irritated" amethyst nodded her head understanding the logic behind my words.

"So anyway, am I going to get an amethyst hair cut special or not?" I asked just now remembering the real reason I stayed over her house in the first place.

"yeah yeah don't get your panties in a twist" she grumbled "sit on this chair and well get started"

I sat in the chair that was facing the dresser mirror, I could see amethyst pulling out some scissors, a brush and an electrical razer. She started to cut and before I knew it, a big portion of my hair fell to the floor. I could hear amethyst humming a song while cutting my hair.

"I'm gonna make you look hot" she said proudly

"It better be" I laughed at amethyst's pouting face.

 **(ok i know ive been an asshole for leaving this story for so long. i have been busy with school but i promise that i won't abandon this.**

 **anyway please read and review**

 **pandabatman out)**


	12. Chapter 12

I turned my head from side to side to examine my new hair cut; it was buzzed at the sides of my head. But I had bangs that stuck to my forehead, wet from the water. My bangs were long enough to cover my eyebrows; my hair basically was a death hawk just mild.

As I was lost in thought, Amethyst put both hands on my shoulders scaring the shit out of me; she leaned forward till her chin was on top of my head.

"I know what you're thinking" she mused

"You do"? I questioned, one of my eyebrows lifted in amusement but you couldn't really tell since it disappeared under my bangs.

"Yeah, you're wondering, "what the hell with the long bangs", am I right"? She said trying so hard to imitate my voice.

"I won't deny that being **_one_** of the thoughts that passed through my mind" I said while lifting up one strand of hair from my forehead. 'I wonder what it will look like once it's dry' I let my eyes lingering on the reflection of my hair.

"Well think no longer my friend because this is what I had in mind" after she said that, she grabbed a brush and some gel. Brushing my bangs back was the worst thing to feel, all my knots were getting in the way but that didn't stop her. When the stinging feeling from my scalp was gone it was replaced by a slimy coolness. 'What's that smell?

"Why does this gel smell like mint" I asked while looking at amethyst. She ignored my question till she was done molding my hair to the way she wanted it.

"I decided to help you woo pearl" amethyst smiled egotistically, I narrowed my eyes peering at her suspiciously.

"Calm down Peri, I'm not joking around" she said crossing her arms trying to look serious.

I really didn't know pearl all that much besides knowing that she is a cheerleader, who's is ridiculously smart. We seem to have chemistry because of how friendly we act with each other. However, I know there is more to pearl then I already know. I signed submitting myself to amethyst's superior knowledge; amethyst seemed to be able to tell that I had given in because she started smiling widely at me.

"Ok first thing to know is that pearl likes the smell of mint, earl gray tea, books, roses, and vanilla." she finished with my hair and stood back to check it out.

"So the mint scented gel"?

"You didn't seem girly enough to wear rose or vanilla" I nodded in agreement; I usually wore stuff that smelt like fresh cut grass, limes or musk scented perfume.

"But be grateful cause this shit's expensive" she tapped my shoulder to declaring that she was done with my hair. I got up and moved to sit down on her bed, sinking into the mattress.

"What else about pearl"? I honestly have a lot of questions, but my biggest concern is how she would feel about **_that_**?

"She's a know-it-all just like you and hangs around the library on her free period or during lunch." Amethyst was twirling a piece of her hair, her eyes staring into space. I rolled my eyes at the know-it-all-comment but there was something bothering me.

'I go to the library at the same times as pearl, I wonder why I never bumped into her' after my brief wandering of thoughts I focused back to amethyst.

"Does she have any siblings"? I was generally curious

"Yeah, a twin and a younger sister" that was surprising, pearl seemed to have the only child vibe.

"Music"?

"She likes classical but you have to ask her for more information on this" the room was silent for a little bit, I had a personal question brewing in my mind but I was unsure if it was appropriate to ask.

"Amethyst"? She looked at me and noticed the seriousness that was displayed on my face and sat next to me. She beckoned me to tell her what was bothering me, so I inhaled deeply and sighed loudly.

"would pearl be disgusted if she found out that my body is kind of… disfigured"? I asked, looking down I clutched my pants tightly. I bit my lip waiting for amethyst to answer the question that could literally change everything of how I perceived pearl.

There was a tense silence for a while till I heard amethyst sign, which made me tense up and think the worst case scenario.

"Dottie, chill out and look at me for a sec" I did my best to look up at her

"pearl would" – "scratch that **_will_** never be disgusted with you or the secrets of your body. She'll probably ask some questions about it that might seem insensitive, it's just her way of showing that she cares. So don't worry dot everything is going to be fine" she finished with a wide smile.

A weight had lifted from my back just hearing the reassurance that pearl wouldn't mind how I looked, I peered up at amethyst to try and convert my thankfulness through my smiling face.

"thanks amethyst"

"no prob, now let's get dressed"! She jumped up and started laughing manically; I couldn't stop myself from joining in.

* * *

I looked at myself in the dresser mirror, I was wearing a very dark green crisp suit. The suit was so dark green that it could pass off as black but when the light hit it just right you can see the green. Under the suit jacket was a white long sleeved button up shirt with an untied teal bow tie.

I was patting down my jacket when I heard a cat call behind me, I rolled my eyes and turned to see amethyst wearing a suit just like mine but a very dark purple. Her collar was flipped up, several buttons unbuttoned and finally an untied ruby red tie.

"Well don't you look dashing" I said sarcastically "but I took you more for a dress person, what happened?"

"har di har, I could ask you the same question. The only reason I am wearing the suit is because it's my turn to. Now what's your deal?" she said, popping her hip out.

"Well I just feel more comfortable with more clothing on, besides dresses don't look good on me anyway." I unintentionally gestured my prosthetic leg.

"whatever, you ready to go"? she asked while walking towards her bedroom door

"As ready as I'll ever be" I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room with amethyst.

When we were both outside of the house; we went in different cars to get our dates separately and meet up at the gyms entrance. but before I got into my car, amethyst called for my attention.

"hey dot, hold on a sec, I got a word of advice for you"

"what is it amethyst"? I turned to her

"When you unavoidably meet pearls family, just be cool" she left towards her own car

"what's wrong with pearl's family, why do I need to be cool"!? I yelled out to her. Amethyst was already in her car by this point.

"you'll find out soon enough"! She laughed madly as she drove off, I just stared her car till it was out of my sight.

'man, I'm sweating now. I just hope pearl's family is something I can handle' I got in my car and drove off to pearl's house. I played out scenes of how my encounter with pearl's family could turn to the worst and prepare a good escape plan. It would be all for naught, because nothing could prepare me for what I was about to experience.

* * *

 **ok i know that it has been awhile but i'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long. i have been really busy with work and school. but hopefully i can continue this when i have time. thanks for you're patience**

 **\- pandabatman**


	13. Chapter 13

Iam going to rewrite this story considering i lost the drive to the original story

Sorry guys

 **-Pandabatman**


End file.
